<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>9 signs you’re inlove with a dense genius. by TAEILTIMEU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233885">9 signs you’re inlove with a dense genius.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEILTIMEU/pseuds/TAEILTIMEU'>TAEILTIMEU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Student Council President Qian Kun, cliffhanger lol, doyoung scolds kun lol, idk what else to put, title kinda has no connection but kinda does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:39:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEILTIMEU/pseuds/TAEILTIMEU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened the site on his Mac, hoping it was not pornography, and read the title of the site. 9 SIGNS THAT YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE, ACCORDING TO PSYCHOLOGY. What the fuck, Ten. Taeil thought</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>9 signs you’re inlove with a dense genius.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first fic, go easy on me please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeil laid down on his tummy, smooth legs tapping against his headboard ever so often, his Mac opened with multiple chrome tabs opened. He turned his phone to check for any messages, to his surprise, Ten sent a message in the groupchat that consisted of him, Taeyong and Ten. His bestfriends are the only ones who know about his very lowkey crush on the student council president, Qian Kun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, Qian Kun, he just, just had that sweet smile that had Moon Taeil mesmerized, smitten, bewitched, and every synonym in the world possible since they were freshmen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened Ten’s text. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dal! consider reading through this and maybe you’ll find new things </span>
  </em>
  <span>with two emoji eyes looking to the side, beneath the text had a link with a site perhaps? He opened the site on his Mac, hoping it was not pornography, and read the title of the site. </span>
  <b>9 SIGNS THAT YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE, ACCORDING TO PSYCHOLOGY. </b>
  <span>What the fuck, Ten. Taeil thought, what was the bitch trying to say? That there’s even a slight possibility that Taeil is in love with the bear-like president? No! absolute bullshit, Taeil snickered to himself, but couldn’t help opening the site to see for himself. He closed it afterwards, deeming it silly, Ten was majorly bluffing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His favorite part of Monday came, and Taeil walked to his next, and favorite subject, english. There were many reasons as to why he liked the subject, he couldn’t name it all in one sitting. First, was he shared the class with the all mighty Kun, second was he’s very great at english. He could’ve not pay attention and he’d get perfect scores on any works. 

Taeil stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, fixing his sweater paws and fixing the glasses perched on his face. He checked the time, he was pretty early for the class, but that might be because he’s just eager to see Kun. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart stops when he steps in. He takes note of the people inside, there was a group of people talking. they seemed like a group of friends, Taeil looks towards another group of friends who seemed to be having fun too, and in the midst of the classroom chaos, was Qian Kun, one bud of his earphone in his ear as he took notes, surprisingly, Kun saw him too as he looked at Taeil the moment he stepped foot in the classroom. Kun nodded to him, both are on civil terms and Taeil didn’t necessarily blush whenever Kun was around, so he was fairly positive Kun didn’t know yet. Taeil nodded back and headed to his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These were the times Taeil was truly thankful for having his seat behind Kun. He could stare at him all period and he wouldn’t know. That's exactly what he’s doing right now. ‘Moon Taeil,’ his english teacher, Mr. Park Chanyeol, calls him out. His head snapped to the teacher quickly, not knowing what the teacher said beforehand. ‘Is the highest scorer on your surprise quiz yesterday.’ Taeil let out a quiet sigh of relief, his eyes returning to Kun. He felt his heart stopping for the nth time that day, Kun smiled at him and held a thumbs up. Taeil shot him back a grateful smile and struggled to keep his giddy smile when Kun turned around, not having the willpower to look away from the amazing sight in front of him. </span>
</p>
<h3>
<b>1. You can’t stop staring at them</b><span>, </span><em><span>check!</span></em>
</h3><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the class ended. It was the last class of the day and he could laze around before doing his assignments late at night, he picked his bag up after seeing a lot of students leave the classroom. Taeil felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned around, and oh. It’s Qian Kun, with a shy smile. Taeil’s round eyes widened a fraction and his breath hitched. Qian Kun himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in front of him, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>smiling.</em>
  </b>
  <span> Well, damn. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hello, Moon?’ the president sheepishly greeted. Taeil bit his bottom lip, a force of habit every time he’s nervous, and nodded, quietly muttering a ‘hello’ while avoiding his gaze, not expecting this attack. Kun laughed awkwardly, his soft voice warming Taeil up. ‘Um, you see, uh…’ Kun stammered. ‘... english…’ Kun mumbled, Taeil didn’t understand any of his words .  ‘May you repeat that…?’ He asked him, not getting any of the president’s  dilemma, </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘This is embarrassing, but may you help me in english?’ Somehow Taeil felt  a swell of pride in him, someone he likes coming to him for help on a subject he aces? a win. ‘sure!’ He says a little too eagerly. ‘uh...I’ll help you’ He avoided his gaze. ‘Can we do it today? although it’s okay if you have plans…We could schedule another time?’ Kun asked him. “No, no, no! i’m free today.”  Taeil nodded before trailing after Kun, sending a message to Ten and Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>‘i won’t come today’</span> <span>He closed his phone, feeling it being spammed by messages. ‘where are we headed to, president?—‘ ‘just Kun is fine.’ Kun smiled back, now looking at him clearly, Taeil could see the dark circles under his eyes. He wanted to ask how he had been, but he wasn’t in any place to ask that, was he?


 ‘I know a place, in the library of course, but I‘m prettyyy sure I'm the only one who knows.’ Kun said, his voice hushed as he winked at Taeil, dashing off towards the library. ‘—hey!’ Taeil scrambled to run after him. </span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li>
<b> You abandon usual activities for them</b><span>, </span><em><span>check! </span></em>
</li>
</ol><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s feels like it’s been only around an hour for Taeil, but it’s already around two or so. so far, Kun has been learning from him very quickly. Taeil stood up to take a breather, checking to see any books were to his interest. Someone taller than him reached up to the shelf above him, grabbing a book. Startled, Taeil turned around seeing Kun towering over him as the president was interested in a book above him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kun pulled back, now with the book and walked away, not aware of his effect on Taeil. Once Kun was out of sight, Taeil gripped his beating heart. The beat of his heart was loud, He was sure everyone heard his heart thumping. Taking a deep breath, he went back to where their place was. Kun stood up, making Taeil stumble back. Kun snickered, but widened his eyes and apologised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘i’m sorry! that must’ve sounded rude…’ Kun said, avoiding Taeil’s eyes, ‘it’s ok…’ Taeil answered back, also avoiding Kun’s eyes. They caught each other’s gaze, and they both laughed. ‘i should leave. i’ll make it up to you soon! message me.’ Kun said, smiling while waving. Taeil smiled and waved back slightly. He turned back and smiled giddily, fixing his things while daydreaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his phone that had at least a hundred notifications from their group chat. The most prominent one being “spill the tea sis” from both Ten and Taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘i was in the library.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘you alone? sis no &lt;3’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘fine, i was with kun.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘you type like my grandma’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘WAIT KUN? THATS THE FIRST NAME OF UR PRESIDENt CRUSH OMGHEHBSJ’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘yeah. i’ll explain to you tomorrow.’ </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>
<b> Time flies whenever you’re with them</b><span>, </span><em><span>check! </span></em>
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘so...you and Kun?’ Taeyong nudged him while they sat in their usual place in the cafeteria. Taeil nodded, looking down his english notes, smiling. Ten whooped and shook Taeil, who was very uncharacteristically optimistic today, as Taeyong grinned. ‘one step closer to making him like you.’ he said, Taeil smacked his arm. ‘You know that isn’t my intention!’ a few moments later he placed his face on his palm. ‘but I wouldn’t mind…’ Ten and Taeyong shared a look and snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, once they gathered back in the cafeteria at lunch, Taeil still had that little bounce in his step, Taeyong and Ten definitely noticed. Kun really had that much impact on Taeil, and they didn’t want to tell him what they had heard earlier as to not ruin his rare optimism. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4.You become unusually optimistic with them, </b>
  <em>
    <span>check! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil looked at the entrance to see Kun walk in, his eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed tired, especially with his hair being messy. He wondered what could’ve caused this. Don’t take him wrong, even with Kun's aggressiveness, Taeil was still attracted to him. How is anyone not? Taeil flinched when Kun slammed his bag and sat aggressively at the table exclusively for the student council. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil looked at his two best friends, who were arguably the most well known popular people in their university, so he expected them to know about what happened. Taeyong and Ten looked at each other communicating silently, Ten broke it and looked at Taeil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Kun got someone expelled for… something… I’m not sure.’ oh. He was sure, but he wasn’t ready for Taeil to be overwhelmed. Ten avoided Taeil's gaze, Taeil looked back at Kun who was looking at him. Kun’s eyes softened as he nodded as greeting. Taeil, startled, still nodded back with a comforting smile. Kun smiled back before continuing eating. yep. He was still attractive as before. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li>
<b> They will never be unattractive,</b> <em><span>check!</span></em>
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I can’t hide this anymore!’ Taeyong whisper-shouted to the group in the cafeteria as Ten panicked and Taeil's interest piqued. ‘he got someone expelled because they talked shit about… someone. i heard he wouldn’t let it go unless a punishment was set for the student. yikes.’ taeyong said. ‘as he should? if i was the student council president i wouldn’t let that go too.’ Taeil agreed. because, </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>
<b> They can do no wrong,</b> <em><span>check! </span></em>
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil looked back, and saw Kim Dongyoung, the Vice President, nagging at Kun. He looked like a lost puppy, probably thinking that he wasn’t worthy of being the president. Taeil wanted, as creepy as this might sound, he wanted to pat his head, run his hand in his hair, hug him, any of those. He had the urge to, but he doesn’t have the confidence to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>
<b> You want to touch or kiss them,</b> <em><span>check!</span></em>
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil’s last class came, it was boring old math. He was thankful the teacher only called on smart students so he wasn’t called to speak. He looked down on his notes and pretended to study. Kun. How was Kun doing? his mind averted to the president. who did he expel? what did they do to anger him? everyone in the university knew that kun was sweet, responsible, caring. when people do something wrong he suspended them, yeah. but expelling a student? what happened? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil usually wasn’t this nosy, but it was Kun. the Qian Kun he likes, how could he not? He tried looking around the class. He felt eyes staring at him, he looked around, people were whispering about something, what was it? what was it that made him interested in knowing such things?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>
<b> You can’t stop thinking about them,</b> <em><span>check! </span></em>
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil’s last class ended and he rushed out of there. Once he did, he walked slowly home, he doesn’t have plans with Ten and Taeyong, they invited him to a party but he doesn’t want to go to those… drunk horny people gatherings, nope. He’ll laze around with his cat today and that’s decided. He walked forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘you didn’t tell him?’ it was… Kun, what…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘of course not! why should i?’ Ten? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>were they hiding something? was it a relationship? why? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘oh my god,’ Kun spoke up. ‘don’t worry Taeil understands.’ did Taeyong already know? Is this why they were sharing looks earlier? Taeil left. quickly. He should’ve known… Ten… he was… practically perfect for everyone’s standard. from the way he talks and the way he presents himself, everything. Ten is loveable, Taeil was… Taeil. a nobody. Kun probably asked him to help so he could get closer to ‘Ten’s friend’, a label that Taeil got from others, and leave a good impression, not that he needed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil had never been so… heartbroken. It was so shallow. But if Kun was happy, then Taeol was going to try to be happy, for him. Who was he kidding? He’s going to be happy for Kun, but he wasn’t going to be happy for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>because lastly is, </span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>
<b> You want them to be happy,</b><span> check.</span>
</li>
</ol><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>and, well shit Taeil is very much in love in Kun. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>